Fearless
by sachiko of the dark
Summary: Sachiko stopped caring. That's all that matters. She doesn't dream of being a ninja anymore. She don't care anymore. People don't care about her, so why would she? That was until she met him. It changed everything.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was in pain. That I know. I felt liquid flowing from my head towards my chin. It was hot, thick fluid and I know it's from the cut I had in my head.

I can't find my parents. In a small little hoarse voice, I called out to them. "Mommy... Daddy..." No response. I tried crawling towards the ruins of what was once our home. There was nothing but burned woods and blaring fire.

I tried standing up. My little limbs were shaking from pain. I still had bruises from the explosion that had happened to our little town. The intruders were already gone, taking out all the shinobi from our town. I don't know why. They killed everyone. If it weren't from my dad, I would be dead too.

I was walking around even if the pain kills me. Trying to find some survivor from the attack while trying to remember what exactly had happen.

* * *

_I was watering the garden while my mom and dad was whispering something about hiding me. I know it was bad to listen to elders but I did._

_"They knew that the protector resides here. We must protect her at all cost." dad said worriedly._

_"How do they found out? Did the council told the..." mom said but was intervened by a loud explosion from the near market. You see, our house was located from the boundaries of the town. I dropped the sprinklers and hurried down towards my parents._

_"Mommy... what's happening?" I asked. She looked down at me and sighed before kneeling down to my level._

_"Listen Sachiko. Whatever happens, do not remove your necklace. Never. Ever. Remove. Your. Necklace. Promise me that?" she said and I just nodded._

_Mom looked at my Dad and they both nodded before making handsigns. Then a flashed of light surrounds me and I was enclosed in a bubble like cage and was soon lifted in the air._

_I watched the whole scene in front of me. Ninjas from Kumogakure were pursuing the small town I was in. They were gaining the upper hand. Explosions and cries were heard, although it was a little muffled since I was encaged._

_They were winning until mom and dad do some complicated handsigns followed by a blinding light. I was thrown away from the impact while my protection came crashing down._

* * *

I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes as I stare at the bodies in front of me. I didn't scream. I didn't run. I simply kneel and stare ahead until ninjas from Konohagakure came to aid the town. That was the end for me. And the beginning of a journey I thought I wouldn't be taking.


	2. Academy Sucks

**Chapter 1:**

**Academy sucks**

I wore my emotionless face as the Hokage stare at me. He put his piped down and sighed.

"Seriously Sachiko, you need to attend the academy. You'll need to socialize and be open to children your age. Don't seclude yourself in your apartment. You have the abilities to become a great ninja. You can even become a genin right away. But you see, you need to undergo proper training to be able to ..." the old man started when I cut him off.

"Fine... Just shut up..." I said before turning around to take my leave. I stop to glance back "I'll be going then. But don't expect me to cooperate fully. I don't want to be ordered around." I told him before walking out heading to that damn academy. Two years had past after those events that keep tormenting me. I can still feel my parents blood covering me as I begged them to wake up. I grew up in Konoha's safety. They provided me food and shelter.

I sighed as people were excited about today's event. It was the opening of the Academy. Parents were boasting their children and children were enthusiastic.

I shook my head. They didn't know what's in store for them. They will be train to die, raise to be a sacrifice, and made to be a killing machine. Then be forced to live a life that was not what they want to live.

I put my hood on. I was wearing a sleeveless black hoodie and a plain khaki shorts with bandage on my knees and arms. I then put my hands on my pockets, a habit I started doing after the attack two years ago. I proceeded to enter the academy when a chuunin was gathering the children up.

I sat myself at the very end of the room. I don't want to be here in this four cornered room but I want to learn. I may not admit it to the Hokage but still I do. I want to learn to be a ninja. I know it was strange seeing as I never ever hone my 'unique abilities' as the Hokage often call it, but I felt like I need to be a ninja. It's like I was destined to be one.

Soon the children entered and the class began.

* * *

_This is Author's Note_

Oh-My-F-JASHIN! Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed. Thanks to Kevin McRod, StereoHeart21, 2468097531, Raziel 104, Kakashihasnicearms and Deathgeass

Oh gawd. You just made my day. *KISSES* I promise to update as soon as I face my laptop. Oh geez. I should just shut my mouth haha Againnn~ Thank you ^3^

P.S. Sorry this chapter is so short mehh~


	3. Someone Who Understand the Pain

Disclaimer: I forgot to include this on the Prologue and Chapter 1. I do not own Naruto.

(T_T)

And oh. I already skipped some time so this is the start of Naruto. :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Someone who understands the pain**

I don't get it.

I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair. So far, this is the nth times that we will perform the same jutsu because of that loud mouthed blond who does nothing but cause trouble.

I stand. All eyes on me as I began to walk away from the room. I was suddenly stopped by Iruka-sensei when I was to reached the door handle. I glared at him.

"Move away..." I hissed. I don't want to be in that room anymore. Students were whispering to each other, maybe talking about how I am disrespectful towards our sensei.

I can feel his anger flowed towards me, giving me a chilly feeling. I ignored it and proceeds to open the handle when his hands caught my arms.

"Sachiko. Spar match with Naruto. Now." he ordered. I sighed once more, keeping the bored look on my face.

I really don't get it. Why am I suffering in this hell hole?

I looked behind our sensei to looked at the blond idiot. I remove myself from our teacher to walk towards the blond, Naruto, calmly. He was murmuring some incoherent words when he looked up at me.

Then I saw it. I stopped in my tracks to stare at him. He stared back. I saw his eyes. Behind those irritated look were loneliness. Pain. I shook my head trying to remove the image of the lonely blond, instead, I disappear and reappear behind him to point a kunai in his neck. He gasped. So were the others.

"Spar over. Let me out." I said boredly while looking at Iruka-sensei. He shook his head and shout "LINE UP. DO THE JUTSU NOW."

Students groaned. Yep. I'm with them.

We line up to perform the jutsu. One by one, students were called. They did the Henge no Jutsu smoothly. Well, of course they will.

"Tsukibara Sachiko" Iruka-sensei called.

I sighed. I walked calmly in front and do the handsigns. The smoke was cleared and I was already Iruka-sensei.

"Very good. Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

I didn't pay much attention to him because I was dragged the twins that I became acquainted with.

"Are you idiot? Why would you want to provoke Iruka-sensei? Mad Iruka-sensei is not a pleasant idea." Yuu Keito said while moving his index fingers in front of my face like an elder brother scolding his younger sister. Yuu Keito was around my age. He wore plain white tee and a khaki pants. Between the three of us, Keito was the most, and I mean the most enthusiastic. The twins almost look the same at one glance. But when you look closer, Keito was more built that Kaiga. They have the same burgundy hair and green eyes.

"Seriously? We haven't learned anything new. It was always this damn transformation jutsu." I groaned. I heard some crash and turned to see Iruka-sensei scolding Naruto yet again. I sighed, the boy didn't learn.

"What did you see in him?" Keito's twin brother, Kaiga, suddenly asked, taking my attention from Naruto to him. He wore the same attire like Keito but his tee was black.

Unlike Keito, Kaiga was very serious. He was mature for his age. I can tell why. The three of us knew each other's story. Their parents die in an attack in their former village. Like me, they weren't from any shinobi clan, nor their parents. They were forced to fend for themselves while they seek for a place to stay, and ending up here in Konoha.

Under the command of the Hokage, and the pleading of us three many years ago, we lived in the same apartment. Most of the time, we were studying in the library. The others find it odd for the three of us to be together specially when I am cold towards everyone. It was them who first talked to me and I appreciate it. We vowed to protect each other and become the highest rank a shinobi can handle.

Keito dreamed of being the Hokage, even said something about surpassing the old man. Kaiga dreamed of being placed in the Intelligence Unit. I on the other hand, didn't told them what I want. Good thing they let that subject be.

"What did you mean I see in whom?" I asked confused. Kaiga was very observant sometimes that I don't even know what he's talking about.

"You flinched when you walk towards Naruto during your spar. Why?" I sighed and scratched the back of my neck.

"I don't know really. I suddenly felt pity. His eyes... they were so lonely..." I trailed as I looked back to see Iruka-sensei telling us that the class is dismissed.

Keito suddenly grabbed our arms and yanked us away from the academy, well, more like dragged us. "Tomorrow will be the Graduation Exam. I want the three of us to pass so we'll be practicing the Bunshin no Jutsu today." he said as we arrived at the training grounds. Some genin were aready there practicing so we looked for a better place to practice.

The jutsu was so easy. We perfect it in just one attempt. I look at the two while they said they will do it again. I sighed. I've been doing that for so many times today.

"Why don't we go home so we can be at the academy early tomorrow." I suggest, wanting them to agree with me.

"Why don't we! That's a great idea" Keito exclaimed and began running towards our apartment shouting "Last to be there will cook for dinner".

Soon I felt strong wind from beside me and noticed that Kaiga was gone too.

I smiled and disappear from the place.

* * *

I laughed as Keito was having a hard time cooking rice. Kaiga was smirking in my right. He lost the challenge he made and was now cooking for our dinner.

"That's not fair. Sachi-chan cheated. She teleport from there to here!" he exclaimed and I just laughed some more. I can't take him seriously if he's wearing a pink apron.

"You didn't say it was not allowed." Kaiga said beside me, he was still smirking at his brother.

I was still laughing that I didn't saw the twin was smiling at me. When all I heard was my laugh, I stopped and looked at them. "What?"

"You know, you should laugh some more. It suits you." Keito commented while crossing his hands, a spoon in his left.

"Well, you can't blame me for being cautious around everyone. I can only allow two person in my heart." I said. "If my parents enemies found out I am still alive, we never know If they will come looking for me. They might use you guys against me. Two person to look for was enough. I don't think I can risk more lives." I reasoned out. Part of me was saying it's not true, that I am just afraid of talking to others, yet part of me was saying that it was true, I'll end up alone in the end if I didn't protect the two.

"We know that…" Kaiga said making me look at him in the eye. His eyes were filled with determination.

"We'll make it you know… We three against the world." Keito exclaimed while pointing the spoon upwards. I just smiled. I stand up and took the spoon from him.

"Sit back… I'll cook." The two smile at me. Mom, Dad, I hope you see I am fine here in Konoha. I smile to myself and began cooking.

* * *

_This is Author's Note_

Thanks again to **Kakashihasnicearms** and **KakusaretaTenshi** for reviewing. Oh geez. Keep it up. It keeps me motivated. I am able to do this chapter longer. OH GAWD. Sorry for the lame ending though.

I am thinking who Sachiko will end up with. Can be anyone from Konoha 11, Team Hebi, Akatsuki, Sand Siblings… What do you guys think?

I honestly want her to be paired with Itachi (I know that would be very hard to make her live from Konoha to Akatsuki but hey, everything's possible)

I am waiting for your reviews/comments/suggestion/critics all of it ^_^ Sadly I am out now~ Ciao~


	4. Harmony

Disclaimer: This statement is a shame. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Harmony**

The three of us stood in the entrance of the academy, giving passive stare towards the other students who passed the exam. Kaiga sighed and motioned for us to head home to rest. Keito looked down and started walking, I was about to walk towards the twin when I heard some parents talking.

"Hey that kid..." one woman said as she was looking at the swing. I directed my eyes towards where the two were looking and there I saw Naruto.

"Yeah, that's 'the kid' and he's also the only one who failed." the other woman said as I then proceeds to take my exit when I heard them again.

"But I didn't knew the three orphans will make it. Those weren't fit being a ninja." I just sighed and continue to walk putting my hands in my pocket before glancing back at the swing, only to find Naruto missing.

I smiled at the twins when I saw them waiting for me in the gates. They return the gesture. They were discussing what food will they buy for lunch. I just shook my head, boys and their big appetite.

"I'm going to the library..." I said, cutting the twins arguments "Would you like to come with me?" I asked them, waiting for their reply.

I was soon dragged towards the said place with a hyper Keito ahead of me.

* * *

Kaiga put his forefinger in his lips, silencing Keito and I. We were currently in the library when some shinobi suddenly burst in and collected all the chuunins. Of course, being the curious little pest we are, we followed them, leading us here in the Hokage's place.

Apparently, Naruto thought it would be a good idea to stole the scroll of the forbidden seal. Thus, making all the ninjas came looking for him, sadly, they weren't any luck.

"Naruto is dumb." Kaiga stated as we move silently away from the place as to not draw attention. I just nod my head in agreement while Keito is frowning.

"Yeah, he wouldn't realize that he stole the Forbidden Seal Scroll." Keito added. "Oh well, maybe we should buy our..."

"Yes. Naruto wouldn't know that it was the Forbidden Seal Scroll unless someone else told him. If that's the case, this isn't any Naruto pranks..." Kaiga intervened, he faced Keito and I and told us sternly, "We must report this to the Hokage."

"We will not say any." I demanded. This is Naruto's issue and his alone. If we butt in, we will be of no use. "I'm sure the chuunins will..."

"Don't you care for the village?" Kaiga cut me off. "Come on Sachi, let's go..." he trailed, then run ahead of us towards the Hokage's office.

When we arrived there, the Hokage was alone. He was sitting in his chair with his arms fold and eyes close. "I'm waiting for your arrival, Kaiga, Keito, Sachiko. I assume you discover something during your _'listening'. _The three of us nod in greetings, Kaiga stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama... We think Naruto isn't the one behind this..." Kaiga said, "He didn't know about the scroll. We think that he is being manipulated by someone, making it look like one of his pranks."

"Good thinking, I want you three to tell me who might this _someone_ be." the old man said raising his eyebrows at us.

"Honestly? We have no idea who might this be..." Kaiga paused, "But if you allow us to investigate..."

"That is not necessary, you aren't a ninja yet." the old man replied. "But thank you for your observation, I want you to retire to your quarters now. Tomorrow is a big day for you guys."

The three of us nod and make our exit. It was already night so a sleep is a good idea.

* * *

"They think mature for their age." a man commented behind the Hokage. "It seems like they're a good warriors. The best quality needed for the Root."

"I will not hand them to you Danzo..." the Hokage said getting his pipe before he drag "I have a plan for the three, they're so harmonious and work as a team naturally. Plus, their powers are balance. I saw them practicing."

"But I still say they're good for the defense of the village." Danzo insisted, "But If you wish to take care of those orphans, it's up to you. You're the _Hokage_ after all." he said before vanishing in the dark, leaving the Hokage alone in his thoughts.

'_I will not hand Sachiko to you... Danzo.'_

* * *

_This is Author's Note_

I should thank those who followed and favorited my story. **Mintleaf345, avatar1215, kairne420, **and **kayleybeer** ...

Thanks to **Kakashihasnicearms** for giving me such a nice suggestion on who Sachiko should be paired up with. I have someone in mind but oh~ That's for ME to know, and you guys to guess.

So Question... Do you like this so far? What do you think will happen in the next chapter (seeing as I am following the manga) ?


	5. Genin You say?

Disclaimer: Need I say it?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Genin you say?**

The jounin assigned to us is a little, too... strange?

He was just looking at us. Smiling, though his smile was off, like it was forced.

"So you're the orphans?" he asked us. His low voice didn't match his sloppy red hair and hard face. His crimson eyes were staring at us, like a predator to its prey. "Let's start introducing ourselves, my name is Idate Hiroshi. Jounin. Hobbies will be spying. Likes .. hmm, besides from touching mountains and valleys..." he paused to think and Keito took this opportunity to whisper to me.

"Is he talking about boobs?" _WHACK._ "Sachi-chan! That hurts!"

I glared at him. "Is it proper to ask that to a girl?" I snapped.

"Alright, why don't you introduced yourself? Starting from you..." Hiroshi-sensei said as he point Keito to my left.

"My name is Yuu Keito, my twin is Kaiga here" he pointed Kaiga on my right "I don't have much hobby, but I always find time to stroll around the village. I like eating Sachiko's cooking, you didn't have to know why. Well, for dislikes? I don't have any at the moment. My dream is to be a Hokage" he smiled at our sensei Next in line was me.

"My name is Tsukibara Sachiko, Hobbies? Cooking, training, I don't think there's much more. What I like? Hmm. Nothing really. What I dislike? Well, it's not just dislike, I loathed people wasn't loyal to their words, I also hate liars." I said then look at Kaiga, signalling him to speak. I hadn't told them my dream, yet again.

"My name is Yuu Kaiga. My hobby is reading books. My likes and dislikes were the same as Keito and Sachiko..." he said but then glared at Keito when he mumbled something about Kaiga being lazy and such. "My dream is to be the head of the Intelligence Unit."

"Interesting group. I can see that you will be a genin after the training." Hiroshi-sensei said happily.

"What do you mean? Aren't we a genin now?"

"No. Not yet. Be at training grounds 4 tomorrow after the sun rises. Team 6 is dismissed." he said disappearing from our sight.

"He's testing us." Kaiga said suddenly.

"Yeah, I can tell. He said we weren't genin..." I started but he cut me off.

"No, he's observing every move we made. Like he's scrutinizing us. He seemed to be a good one in assessing one's capability if he's like that. But listen to me, be wary of anyone. Remember, nowhere's safe unless you're dead." Kaiga said.

"I can tell, but he's staring at you particularly Sachi-chan. I'm worried." Keito added. "Maybe we should train more, let's go?"

I smiled at the two. "Last to arrived will clean the bathroom." I said before disappearing to our training grounds.

* * *

_This is Author's Note_

*cries* please do review..

I am truly, deeply really,, sorryyyyy T_T Took me time to write. I wasn't motivated :( Geez, I suck.. But thanks to those who followed me, favorited me or this story and those who reviewed. I am soooo thankful that somehow someone out there take a glance at this story of mine ^_^

NOTE: SHOOT. I don't think I wil follow the manga. I'm starting to make an actual plot to this little story that will revolve around Sachiko and the mistery man :)

This chapter was like throwing some support to let the characters stand on its own. Yeah. So this is boring -_-

Who do you think the mistery man is?


End file.
